Avtokam
| traded_as = | ISIN = | industry = Automotive | genre = | fate = | predecessor = | successor = | founded = | founder = Grigory Rysin | defunct = ? | hq_location = | hq_location_city = Naberezhnye Chelny, Tatarstan | hq_location_country = Russia | coordinates = | num_locations = | num_locations_year = | area_served = | key_people = | products = Automobiles | brands = | production = | production_year = | services = | revenue = | revenue_year = | operating_income = | income_year = | net_income = | net_income_year = | aum = | assets = | assets_year = | equity = | equity_year = | owner = | members = | members_year = | num_employees = | num_employees_year = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | slogan = | module = | website = | footnotes = | intl = }} Avtokam was a Russian association of factories engaged in production of cars of mark Avtokam. History In 1989 in Elabuga, the conference gathered plants associated with the production car on which it was decided to create a new venture for the production of inexpensive cars by screwdriver assembly . The company was organized in the form of an association whose members provide their shares in the form of free workshops. Become members of the association, 37 enterprises such as: * Karpov Chemical Plant (Mendeleyevsk, lent his vacant housing) * Ivanovo Machine Tool Association (provided plant in Shuya, Ivanovo Oblast) * Joint venture "Intertap" (provided their legal rights to commit currency transactions) * Tatneftekhimmontage (provided their legal rights to commit currency transactions) and other. Despite the fact that a member was as Elabuzhskij city executive Committee, which registered company, it soon went out of Elabuga and moved its headquarter in Naberezhnye Chelny. Originally planned to carry out the assembly Mendeleevsk and Shuya. As a foreign partner was selected FSV British company that released the Rickman Ranger car with rear wheel drive and the frame structure. According to the agreement the 70% of car company sends FSV. In the future, planned to fully localize the assembly. May 27, 1991 Mendeleevsk opened production, but a lot of hope in Shuya factory, has more power. In the same year it began production of cars called Avtokam Ranger. In 1992 the cars were renamed Avtokam-2160. Before the year was collected 48 cars Mendeleevsk and Shuya and 2 car in Stakhanov, Ukraine. In this partnership with FSV over. She did not put another 950 kits and its leadership has disappeared. Between plants and any contradictions, production was discontinued, and had to find new ones. Between plants and any contradictions, production was discontinued in Shuya. At this time, the imported parts were replaced by Russian. In 1995 zavaod became a subsidiary of the joint Russian-Austrian joint venture Mende-Rossi. Production Mendeleevsk lasted until 1997. In 1993, production began at the plant in Perm Velta, which together with Avtokam (in 1993 became a joint stock company), Perm factory "MASHINOSTROITEL" and the Ural Research Institute of composite materials formed a joint venture Permavto Ltd.. Company cars were called Avtokam-Parma. In 1994 was formed a new company, Open joint-stock company "Perm-avto." In 1995 Avtokam left the joint venture by selling him the technical documentation. The inscription on the grile changed with Avtokam on Velta. Was modified front end and launched production of the long version. In 1997 he was released as two cars with all-wheel drive: one Velta-2163 and one Velta-21631 (higher roof). In 1997, production was discontinued in Perm. Total in late 1993 and 1997, there were issued 53-2160 Autocom car in the basic version. In 1999 he was released and another car on this production ceased. Total has been issued no more than 150 pieces. Facilities * Toyma plant, Mendeleyevsk (1991-1997) * Teza plant, Shuya (1991-1992) * Velta plant, Perm (1993-1997, 1999) Models * Autokam Ranger (1991) * Autokam-2160 (1992-1997, 1999) * Autokam-Parma (1993) * Autokam-2160 long (1995-1997) * Velta-2163 (1997) * Velta-21631 (1997). Links * Autocom cars in blog "Exclusive Cars" (Russian) * Autokam in forum for car lovers AZLK (Russian) Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Russia Category:Car manufacturers of Russia Category:Cars of Russia Category:Companies of Russia